


Bliss

by Kathysweet



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysweet/pseuds/Kathysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine the he would find someone like Kagami. The idiot drove him crazy, in every sense of the word. One minute they could be in heated argument or in a one-on-one on the court, and in the next they would be on each other; devouring each other as if starved from contact. It was so foreign to him, yet incredibly satisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

Aomine groaned as the early rays of the ascending sun filtered through the cracks of the window shutters that he and Kagami had forgotten to close the night before. Not wanting to wake up yet, Aomine turned to face the warm body next to his. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around the naked waist of the other male-bringing him closer to him.

The red-head-still blissfully asleep-happily burrowed himself closer to Aomine as he mumbled something about burgers and basketball.

Even with the haze of sleep still in his system, Aomine couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. It was just too good to be true.

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine the he would find someone like Kagami. The idiot drove him crazy, in every sense of the word. One minute they could be in heated argument or in a one-on-one on the court, and in the next they would be on each other; devouring each other as if starved from contact. It was so foreign to him, yet incredibly satisfying.

The more he had him, the more Aomine craved to keep it that way.

It was addicting.

His smell.

His warmth.

His smile and laughter.

The ever-present challenge and thrills that came along with each one Kagami gave him.

As fucking embarrassing as it was to admit, Aomine couldn't think of a life without his red-head.

"What a creepy smile you got there Ahomine," a sleepy and hoarse filled voice teasingly said, breaking him away from his thoughts.

Frowning-not happy about being called creepy- he opened his eyes to look at the still sleepy face of his lover. The other had a smirk on his face, though with sleep still etched on his face, it looked more goofy than sexy.

Still, Aomine did not appreciate being called creepy when he had just been sweetly thinking about the idiot who called him that. But before he could say his disapproval, a pair of slightly chapped- yet wonderfully warm- lips landed on his own.

Without a second thought he kissed back, the arm he had around the other's waist tightening in order to bring him closer (if that was even possible).

Lazily, their lips moved together. Both groaning at the feel of it. But like always, it was not enough for Aomine.

Of course just as he was about to deepen the kiss, the red-head pulled away, chuckling at the annoyed sound Aomine made when he did so.

"Bastard, it's to early for your perverted shit," the red-head said affectionately.

Aomine disagreed.

He wanted to mess perverted shit, but he knew that if he just began molesting the other without any thought, Kagami would just push him away. The damn bastard loved to leave him sexually frustrated more often than Aomine liked to admit. But since the other got him all hot and bothered with that sweet kiss, Aomine was determined to get his way.

Carefully, he ran his fingers softly down the spine of Kagami. Internally smirking at the shiver and happy hum Kagami made.

He ran his fingers a few times down the red-heads back until finally, Kagami unconsciously relaxed and moved closer to Aomine. He smirked at the opportunity. Becoming more daring, he dipped his fingers further down the area barely covered by the blankets until they reached the area close to his destination. When the other male stiffened in surprise, Aomine's smirk became almost predatory when his finger wiggled it way inside the crack of Kagami's ass.

"Oi, Ahomine whaaa-".

Aomine chuckled at the squeak the other male made when his middle finger began to rub the area Aomine badly wanted to be inside of.

"Bastard," the red-head said with no real malice as Aomine teasingly rubbed his opening, occasionally pushing his finger inside and enjoying the way it twitched as he caressed it.

"Aomine," the other whined breathlessly, pushing his ass against the finger teasingly rubbing him.

Humming in response, Aomine made no move to stop his teasing. Even when the red-head began to nibble on his bottom lip and whimpered in need whenever Aomine pushed his finger deeper inside and back out, Aomine did not relent.

Having enough of Aomine's teasing. Kagami decided to take charge. With a growl the other roughly pushed him on his back, straddling Aomine and glaring down at him. Aomine didn't mind. Instead he appreciatively stared at the delicious naked body before him, his hands gladly roaming upwards and touching each contour of Kagami's muscled form.

Licking his lips at the sight, his eyes eventually made their way to Kagami's face. The red-head wore an amused look before a mischievous grin crossed his face.

"Wha-" Aomine began, before a groan escaped his lips as Kagami rocked his ass back against his bare erection. Sensuously rotating his hips so that it occasionally grazed his sensitive erection, but not giving it enough friction to be satisfying .

"Damn," Aomine cursed, wanting nothing more than to rock upwards and perhaps get more friction, but the red-heads weight on him was firm and the hands on his chest made sure to keep him down.

It was than that Aomine became aware that it was now his turn to be teased.

And Kagami made sure to make him suffer, moving his hips back and forth, and giving Aomine an eyeful of his bobbing erection as he did so.

It was too much to bear.

Not able to stop himself, he grabbed a hold of the other's waist, rocking the his hips back and groaning when his erection wedged itself inside the crack of Kagami's ass. But because Kagami was not pleased with his sudden move, his delicious friction was cut short when the red-head grabbed his hands and pushed them over his head.

He hovered over him, smiling smugly at him before kissing the tip of his nose.

"Hmm, what's wrong Daiki?" Kagami purred in his ear, giving it a quick nip and rocking his hips just a bit against him.

Aomine usually always enjoyed being challenged, in and out of the bedroom, but at that moment he just wanted to be inside his lover. It wasn't helping- that now that Kagami was over him- he could feel the other's leaking erection pressed between them. 

Lifting his head just a bit to connect their lips, he poured every need in that one kiss. The other moaned, rocking his hips harshly against him and breaking the kiss as a throaty groan escaped his bruised lips.

Aomine smirked as the hands holding him down loosened and he quickly took advantage of it as he broke free.

If it wasn't for the need to release the heat bubbling in the pit of his stomach, Aomine would've had laughed at the comical surprise in the others face.

Grabbing the teasing hips of the red-head and bracing his feet more firmly against the mattress, he thrust his hips upwards as he rocked the hips he was holding down. Biting his bottom lip to keep the loud moans from spilling out, he watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Kagami arched his back and moaned his name in broken syllables.

The rocking motions became consistent, no longer thinking about teasing each other, but instead focusing on the heat that seemed to rise the longer they did this.

Once more, it did not last long.

"W-wait," Kagami said, trying his best to stop Aomine's forceful rocking before they both finished while dry humping. A growl escaped from Aomine, not liking that Kagami stopped him just as he was about to come.

Closing his eyes as he tried to get himself under control, he heard Kagami chuckle before hearing the pop of what he assumed was the cap of the lube they kept underneath Aomines pillow.

As he opened his eyes, he quickly forgave Kagami for stopping him earlier as he watched hungrily at the new position the other was in. The red-head was faced away from him, plump ass in the air as fingers pumped in and out of himself. Occasionally, Kagami would push against his fingers as diligently stretched his opening.

Watching the glistening opening of his lovers ass, Aomine couldn't stop himself as he grabbed the hand that Kagami was using to prep himself, and moved it away. Using his own fingers, he was glad when Kagami let him take the lead instead of stubbornly fighting him, and began to scissoring motion. 

It wasn't until Kagami pulled away from him that Aomine laid back down. The red-head straddled him once more, quickly lubing Aomine's dick before lifting his hips and shifting the head of Aomine's member against his opening.

In one swift motion he thrust himself down, breathing heavily as he adjusted to Aomine's size once it was all inside him. If it wasn't for the slight discomfort in Kagami's face, Aomine would have begun to thrust in the heat surrounding him.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long. After a few minutes, Kagami began to swivel his hips, causing for a riveting sensation to course through their bodies.

Helping his red-head as he lifted his hips, Aomine thrust upwards just as Kagami pushed down onto him.

A rhythm was set; fast and desperate for release. Slaps of skin with moans and groans filled the room. Intense red eyes watched him from heavy-lidded eyes, and his grip on the others hips tightened.

Watching as his dick slipped in and out of the hot and wet opening, Aomine's eyes closed as the feel of being inside his lover became almost too much. As they got closer to the end, fingers harshly dug into his chest as their rhythm became erratic.

"Daiki," Kagami began to chant as he arched his back each time he was able to hit his prostate just right.

Aomine could feel himself getting closer to his release, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head when the other tightened around him ever so often. He was fairly sure Kagami was feeling it too. As the other began to rock and thrust his hips desperately against him, Aomine opened his eyes knowing that the other would come any minute. After a few more erratic thrust. Kagami stiffened, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream and body slightly quivering from the intense release.

The tightening of inner walls and witnessing the orgasm of his lover, a loud groan of own escaped him as his orgasm hit him hard.

As the high of post orgasm left their system, Kagami slumped on him, only moving to let Aomine to slip out of him. Not minding the extra weight on him, especially since Kagami kept lazily kissing his face here and there, Aomine let him stay that way as they both caught their breaths.

"We should shower," Kagami said after a while, wincing slightly when he moved to lay next to Aomine.

"No," Aomine answered back as he wrapped his arm around Kagami and brought the red-head closer to his body.

"Sleep," he added as he gave him a peck on the lips and closed his eyes, ready to let sleep take over him.

"Idiot," Kagami chuckled, squirming a bit as he tried to untangle himself from Aomine's hold. "I'm sticky so I'm gonna shower. You can sleep if you want".

As the other tired to break free, Aomine tightened his hold on the red-head, not wanting for the bliss of post orgasm to be ruined yet. But his lover was stubborn and kept struggling. With a mischievous grin, he opened his eyes and stared at the glaring red-head.

A finger slipped once more inside the crack of Kagami's ass, and Aomine smugly looked at the other's scandalous look. "If you want I can clean you up", he whispered, suggestively touching the area he had just been inside and licking his lips. Aomine laughed when Kagami's face turned bright red.

"Ahomine!" the other screamed as he roughly pushed Aomine away and scrambled out of the bed, hitting him a few times in the process until he finally left with.

Aomine kept chuckling as he laid on his back, hearing Kagami curse at him while getting what he needed before showering. As his chuckles died down, Aomine let his eyes close once more-not about to give up some extra sleep just cause his lover didn't want to.

That is of course until the other spoke once more.

"You can always join me."

At those words Aomine quickly sat up, gaping in shock at the flirty look Kagami gave him before going in the bathroom.

Aomine unconsciously smiled at the invitation. As he quickly made his way to the bathroom he couldn't help but think how much of his life with Kagami was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all of those who read this enjoyed the Aokaga day dedicated fic ^^. *made some changes*


End file.
